marissathewriterfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of MarissaTheWriter stories/ITS MY LIFE! and sequels
ITS MY LIFE! primarily takes place in Anno Glorii 2174. The setting is the first ever to be visited in any MarissaTheWriter story, and is established in the form of Portal Labs, a science laboratory mainly run by GLaDOS, Atlas and P-Body, with Marrissa Roberts as a test subject. The story also has one direct sequel, THE MARRISSA GAMES, which continues to follow Marrissa on her adventures, and one indirect sequel, ITS MY LIFE!: THE FLAMES AWAKENS, which is set ten years after ITS MY LIFE! and follows the children of various protagonists. Previous: Timeline of MarissaTheWriter stories/Anno Glorii#AG 2155: Portal 1 era Pre-''ITS MY LIFE! * ca. '''AG 2173-2174': The 73rd Hunger Games occur. ** On the day of the Games, Riley Andorsen, a tribute from Chicago, is swallowed whole by Crunch, a District 1 tribute. This makes her his first victim. ITS MY LIFE!: THE FLAMES AWAKENS, "CHAPTER 2: MEET RILEY ANDOROSON" ** Inside Riley's mind, in her Headquarters, Sadness cries on the console. This makes the console malfunction, enabling Riley to have "emoshun powers". She uses them to make it out of Crunch, killing him. ** Riley kills every other tribute and is declared the victor. ** When Riley returns to her home in Chicago, she finds that her parents were killed. In addition, she cannot go to school in Chicago, being known as a murderer. * Prior to the events of ITS MY LIFE!, in Portal Labs: ** AG 2173, ca. September: Marrissa Roberts and Wheatly (presuming he was never brought into the past from the time of Portal 1) have numerous encounters. One of them makes Marrissa pregnant with Chell Junor. ITS MY LIFE!, "CHAPTER 1 RETURN TO PORTAL AN A SUPER HUGE SUPRISE!"Enchiridion Marrissa, "4. History - Appendix B: Rulers of various factions (list)" ** At some point, Chell doesn't catch Wheatly on his rail. ITS MY LIFE!, "CHAPTER SIX: THE BIG ADVENTURE OF WHEETLY" ** At some point, Wheatly turns evil and is shot to space by Chell. ** GLaDOS lets Chell out of Portal Labs due to brain damage. ITS MY LIFE!, "Chapter 3 MEETIN WITH CHELL" ** At some point, Marrissa and her Companon Coob are separated. ''ITS MY LIFE! * '''AG 2174, ca. March': The events of ITS MY LIFE! take place. Enchiridion Marrissa, "4. History - Portal Labs (GLaDOS's era to the end of ITS MY LIFE!)" ** Marrissa Roberts has been testing alongside Companon Coob, but hasn't seen him for months. ** Marrissa first encounters Atlas and P-Body ("Altas and P-Boy"). They proceed to beat her senselessly. ** Marrissa learns that she is Chell's sister and that she has speshul powers, just as GLaDOS sewisides. ** Marrissa accidentally resurrects GLaDOS, who tells her to look for Chell in space. She goes to orbit of the Moon. ITS MY LIFE!, "CHapter 2 GLADOS, SEWISEDED?" ** Marrissa, GLaDOS and Wheatly go back to Portal Labs. ** Marrissa kills GLaDOS with MEGA PAWNCH, transporting her to Andord Hell. ** Chell returns to Portal Labs and begins booty-quaking. Marrissa shoots her with her "magum pistol". ** Chell turns into a zombie and zombifies Atlas. ITS MY LIFE!, "CHAPTER 3: HELLO HELL, THE RETURN OF GABE JONSON!" ** Marrissa opens a portal to Andord Hell. She, Chell and Atlas go there. ** Atlas returns and reunites with P-Body. ** Marrissa, Chell, Gabe Jonson and GLaDOS return. ** GLaDOS begins testing Marrissa again. She is threatened to throw a Companon Coob into Andord Hell via nerotoksin. ITS MY LIFE!, "CHAPTER 5: CHELLS BOOTY QUAKE REMIX!" ** Marrissa learns that she is immune to nerotoksin, and successfully passes this test. ** Marrissa encounters Chell booty-quaking and Wheatly watching. Wheatly promptly escapes. ITS MY LIFE!, "CHAPTER SIX: THE BIG ADVENTURE OF WHEETLY" ** Wheatly is turned into a druggy jerk by Atlas and P-Body. ** Marrissa punches Wheatly, killing him. Gabe Jonson shows up, claiming he can fix him. ITS MY LIFE!, "CHAPTER SEVEN: BATTLE OF THE GOTH EMO WAR" ** GLaDOS reveals that it was her evil plan all along. Marrissa finds out that GLaDOS is her mother. ** Marrissa kills GLaDOS, also killing Gabe Jonson and slicing Chell's butt off in the process. ** Marrissa finds a time machine and goes back in time. * GLaDOS, who is not quite dead, finds Chell. She puts GLaDOS's head in her butt, creating CHELLGaDOS. ITS MY LIFE!, "CHAPTER NINE: PORTAL HIGH SCHOOL AN A REVALATION!" * Marrissa and the version of Wheatly from Portal 1 arrive. ITS MY LIFE!, "CHAPTER ELEVEN: RIES OF CHELLGADOS" ** Marrissa explodes Atlas and P-Body; however, they are immediately rebuilt. ** Marrissa first encounters Ratman's drawings. She concludes that they are fairly recent, as they originate in 10 AM, and decides to trace him through the air ducts. ** Marrissa finds Ratman. He proceeds to equip her against CHELLGaDOS. ** CHELLGaDOS builds walking turrents to shoot at Marrissa and Ratman. ITS MY LIFE!, "CHAPTER TWELF: THE FINAL BATTLE" ** Ratman reveals his "Balls of Steel". ** CHELLGaDOS portals Ratman to space. Presumed dead, in actuality he survives, as having Space Core as part of his body allows him to breathe in space. ITS MY LIFE!, "CHAPTER THIRTEN: MARRISSAS RESSUREKSHUN" ** Marrissa portals the GLaDOS parts of CHELLGaDOS to space. Chell proceeds to die soon after. ** Atlas and P-Body shoot Marrissa, killing her. ** Oracle Torrent first appears. He and Wheatly together resurrect Marrissa using the zombee taters. ** Marrissa confronts Atlas and P-Body, killing them. ITS MY LIFE!, "CHAPTER FIVETEEN: THE JUDGEMENT OF ATLAS AN P-BODY" ** Marrissa and Wheatly get married and begin their honeymoon. * ca. June: Twelve weeks after the main events of ITS MY LIFE!, Marrissa and Wheatly finish their honeymoon. ITS MY LIFE!, "CHAPTER 16: SHOWDOWN THRODOWN" ** Marrissa first encounters Assirram Strebor. She shoots a portal to Andord Hell and lets the various zombies, including The Ultimate Zombee, out. ** Wheatly blinds Assirram, temporarily disabling her. ** Marrissa first encounters Gordon Freeman. He is later shot to Andord Hell, where zombies rip him apart and he dies. ** Gordon Freeman's wife Alex What Ever sewisides. ** Marrissa kills The Ultimate Zombee. ** Marrissa and Assirram initiate their "portal battle." It takes them to the time of the dinosaurs, the Death Star and lastly Portal High School. ** Marrissa, Wheatly and Chell Junor return. ** In space, GLaDOS sings a song about Marrissa. She is then eaten by zombees from Dead Space. ITS MY LIFE!, "CREDITS SONG: IM STILL WANT YOU GONE" * June: Marrissa, Wheatly and Chell Junor establish themselves in Portal Labs. Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition, "DA COOOP BOTS - PROLOG: DE FONDING OF PORTOL LABS /EXTENDOD/"THE MARRISSA GAMES, "Pro-log: Cariture Bios"THE MARRISSA GAMES, "CHAPTERS ONE: THE BIG REEP" * Emprase Contone Ovasere arrives in the future and asks Marrissa to rebuild Atlas and P-Body. Marrissa refuses, killing Contone. * Atbod and P-Las establish themselves in Portal Labs. ''THE MARRISSA GAMES'' * AG 2174-2175: The events of THE MARRISSA GAMES take place. ** AG 2174, July: Atbod and P-Las deprive Portal Labs of zombee taters. Marrissa, Wheatly and Chell Junor thus must leave and live on the surface. ** Marrissa, Wheatly and Chell Junor encounter a Peacekeeper. Marrissa kills him, and from him first learns about District 12. ** Marrissa, Wheatly and Chell Junor take the Peacekeeper's hovercraft to District 12. They crash it to Kantiss Evergreen's home. ** President Snow greets the District 12 citizens and initiates the reaping. The persons reaped are Primose Evergreen, Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eater and Marrissa. ** Kantiss attempts to volunteer for Prim, but is unable to due to her "feekal incontinence". ** Wheatly attempts to volunteer for Marrissa, but is unable to due to being a robot. THE MARRISSA GAMES, "CHAPTRE TOO: DRUGS ON A TRAIN" (first) ** Marrissa, Prim and Peeta board a train to the Capitol. They meet their prep team, including the past version of Business Man, as well as "Seena" and "Porche". ** Business Man, Seena and Porche prep Marrissa, Prim and Peeta. ** Marrissa, Prim and Peeta encounter Haymish Abernathy together with Atlas and P-Body, who reveal that they were pretending to be Atbod and P-Las, as well as Looise Boombooms the 2. THE MARRISSA GAMES, "CHAPTAR 2: DRUNGS ONNA TRAIN" (second) ** Marrissa kicks off Looise's boobs. ** Marrissa, Prim, Peeta, Effie Trinket, Business Man, Atlas, P-Body, Seena, Porche and Haymish sit together for dinner. It does not go as well as planned. * Shortly after the Reaping, Janet Roberts, Jack London, Roxa Lavigne and Dick Stiller arrive from AG 1980 to the future version of Tbilisi, Georgia. Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, "Chapter 18: Tbilisi, The Ghost Town Nation" ** Janet and co. meet Violet Beauregarde, Jr., who is now a robot comprised of her upper half. Her intervention causes Dick to be separated from the rest of the group. ** Janet, Roxa and Jack arrive at District 12, where they meet Liudas Vasaris. ** Janet, Roxa and Jack meet two Peacekeepers, who insist on punishment for them not being at the Reaping. However, the Peacekeepers are overpowered. ** Janet, Roxa and Jack arrive to Portal Labs, where they meet Wheatly and Chell Junor. They ask for directions to the Capitol, but no one gives an answer. ** Janet, Roxa and Jack go back in time to AG 1980. ** Dick Stiller goes to the museum dedicated to Violet, where he is able to find Skepness Man's time "clock" from this timeline. He uses it to go back in time to AG 1980. Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, "Chapter 20: Two Time Clocks" * In District 12, Wheatly is falling to a depression. ** Wheatly is encountered by Gale Thunderpants, who reveals himself to be Ron Weasley. * The train carrying Marrissa, Prim and Peeta is stopped by Frank Fifteen. THE MARRISSA GAMES, "CHAPTRE 3: OLD FRENDS AN NEW ENEMYS" ** Marrissa, Prim and Peeta fight Frank Fifteen. They defeat him. ** Haymish agrees to train Marrissa, Prim and Peeta. ** In the distance, an asteroid crashes near where the train stopped. THE MARRISSA GAMES, "CHAPTER FORE: GETTIN DOWN TO BISINESS" ** Marrissa, Prim and Peeta begin training under Haymish's supervision. They train for 3 hours. ** Thomas the Tank Engine arrives. Atlas and P-Body have hacked him to attack Marrissa, Prim and Peeta. ** Marrissa, Prim and Peeta are saved by a time-travelling TEEN FORTRESS 2. ** Marrissa, Prim and Peeta board Thomas. They arrive at the Capitol. THE MARRISSA GAMES, "CHAPTER SICKS: PUNCH DRUNK MILLONARE" ** Business Man preps Marrissa, Prim and Peeta once again. He gives Marrissa the "Girl on Fire" dress. THE MARRISSA GAMES, "CHAPTER SOMETHIN: CAPITOL PUNISEMENT" ** The tributes are first introduced by Sentinel Crane. ** Marrissa encounters various tributes, incloding Cato, Glummer, Fauxfeces, the falmer trollz, Sweary Guy and Roo. ** Prim and Peeta are called to present themselves to the Gamemakers. They both impress them. ** Marrissa is called to present herself to the Gamemakers. She kills one of them. ** The scores are announced. Marrissa's score is 100, the highest by far. THE MARRISSA GAMES, "CHAPTER 2: LET THE GAMES BEGGIN" *** Janet Roberts, Roxa Lavigne, Jack London and Dick Stiller hear this on the delirious time car as it arrives from the future. Post-SCrash Session, "Chapter 5: Escaping the Red Miles" ** Janet, Roxa, Jack and Dick arrive at the Arena. Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, "Chapter 1: Meeting the Special Guests" Around the same time, Skepness Man arrives to the underground part of the Arena. Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History, "Chapter 14: Survivors" *** Janet, Roxa, Jack and Dick enter the underground part of the Arena and are separated. *** Janet first meets Skepness Man. He guides Janet to the Capitol, where the colors make her pass out. Dick escapes the underground part independently. *** Skepness Man explores the Capitol. *** Skepness Man tracks down Janet, Jack, Roxa and Dick back to the last moments of the Earth. Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History, "Chapter 15: Different Game" ** Marrissa is called for interviews. She talks about Wheatly. ** Skepkitty is called for interviews. She sings a song about the falmer trollz, which Janet and Dick hear. *** Janet is messaged by Aranna Sorket from the dream bubbles. This makes Meanie Pixies and Merlin LeJoin come to life. Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, "Chapter 2: Belorussians Reunited" *** Skepness Man (in his time travels) agrees to help Meanie find Aranna. He thus takes them to the past. ** At the time, Whip Whittaker is flying to the Capitol. He crashlands the plane, arriving at Haymish's doorstep. ** Atlas and P-Body arrive. They agree with Wip to drug Haymish, so he wouldn't be able to help Marrissa. * On the day of the Games, TEEN FORTRESS 2 enters, claiming they are District 3 tributes. The Gamemakers proceed to kill the actual District 3 tributes. ** Jack and Roxa are found by Sentinel Crane, who makes them tributes as well. ** The Hunger Games officially begin. Remotely and Pony Strongbad are immediately killed. ** The District 10 guy (unnamed) attempts escaping the games in the delirious time car. He is burned to ashes and the car is destroyed. ** Jack and Roxa find that the ashes are not quite dead. Jack shoots them up, but fails to do any damage. They die when Roxa spills a water bucket over them. Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, "Chapter 3: Aranna Sorket in the Future" ** A time-travelling version of Jack and Roxa notes that there is a hole in the cage of the Arena. They go through. ** Jack and Roxa note the same hole. However, Sentinel Crane closes it before they can escape. ** Jack and Roxa retrieve the time box of the delirious time car and go to the past. * Around this time, Lately Pirate and Skepness Man arrive from the past. They have a brief conversation, before Skepness Man returns her to her own time. Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History, "Chapter 19: Melancholy" * Roxa and Jack make it out of the Arena and into the Capitol. They are met by someone claiming that they're tributes. Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, "Chapter 5: A Brave New World" ** Roxa and Jack first meet Skepness Man. ** Roxa and Jack have their entire bloodstream sucked out and replaced. This eliminates their tribute status. ** The person who met Roxa and Jack first has his device explode on him, killing him. Roxa and Jack move to his house. ** Roxa and Jack settle in. Before they can live for too long, though, they are encountered by Willy and Charlie, who send them to the Chocolate Factory in AG 1980. Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, "Chapter 11: Professional Door Breakers" ** Roxa and Jack, along with Janet and Dick, are sent back to the house they acquired, by a future version of Chell Junor. Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, "Chapter 28: The Wedding" *** A while, later, though, the entire house is sent to the past to the city of Portal High School, also by Chell Junor. MarrissaTheWriter Complete Anthology, Post-SCrash Session 4: Parody of a Parade (Teaser) * In the Hunger Games: ** Marrissa surveys the Arena. She finds Pyro being killed by Peeta. THE MARRISSA GAMES, "CHAPTER SE7EN: First Nite" ** Marrissa finds water underground. She uses her powers to get to the water, digs it up and drinks it. ** In District 12, Gale encounters Wheatly again. They begin training. ** At the direction of Roo, Marrissa drops a tracker jacker nest next to Glummer. She thinks it's a tampon, and subsequently puts it inside herself and dies from stings. ** Haymish and Whip quit drinking. Whip shoots Atlas and P-Body. ** Many other tributes die. THE MARRISSA GAMES, "CHAPTER NEIN: Hungrin for a Victory" ** The Hunger Games are paused for Christmas holidays. ** Back in the Games, Marrissa and Roo team up. ** Marrissa has a nightmare. ** Sweary Guy blows up Fauxfeces. ** A clone of Skepkitty, together with other falmer trollz, is killed, when Marrissa calls to get her and she steps on mines. THE MARRISSA GAMES, "CHAPTER FINAL: THE CHOOSEN ONE" ** Peeta meets up and teams up with Marrissa. ** Prim kills Roo. Marrissa wants to stop her, but remembers that she and Prim agreed to be soul sisters. ** Cato, burned up, reveals himself to be "Freddy Couger". He attacks Marrissa, Prim and Peeta, but Marrissa rips off his balls, killing him. ** At some point, the 75th Hunger Games are initiated, starring 240 zombies. Marrissa begins killing them. Enchiridion Marrissa, "4. History - Outside world during THE MARRISSA GAMES" ** AG 2175, January: At some point, Whip ends up in Portal Labs and takes them over. ** Marrissa is rescued by Whip, who transports her to Portal Labs. Prim is with her. ** Sweary Guy is "rescued" by Whip, who thought he was rescuing Peeta. ** Ratman reveals himself to be alive and in charge of Portal Labs. ** Gale, Wheatly and Chell Junor appear at Portal Labs. ** Marrissa and Wheatly train in preparation to kill President Snow. ** Peeta is robotically upgraded in the Capitol. ** Ratman lifts Portal Labs into the sky and transports them to the Capitol. ** Portal Labs is attacked by floating turrents. Marrissa shoots them, killing Skepkitty, and shortly thereafter, Skepness Man (as a child). ** Peeta rebrands himself as P-Body. The other protagonists agree to call him Peeta-Body. ** The protagonists enter the Capitol. Sweary Guy jumps down from Portal Labs, shooting turrents with his "bazooker", and is subsequently killed. ** The protagonists enter President Snow's layer. Atlas and P-Body attack them, killing Gale. ** Peeta-Body subsequently kills Atlas and P-Body. ** Marrissa meets up with President Snow, who reveals himself to be GLaDOS. She neurotoxins everyone but Marrissa and Wheatly. ** Marrissa creates a black hole, sucking GLaDOS in. She dies, presumably for real. ** Wheatly launches a spell, resurrecting the protagonists (a group which apparently includes Skepness Man). He dies in progress. Skepness Man goes on to misattribute the resurrection to Marrissa. Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History, "Chapter 1: The Games" ** Abraman Linkan arrives from the past, and becomes the president in the future. * April: Three months after the main events of THE MARRISSA GAMES, society has changed. Most notably, falmer Hunger Games were instated. Enchiridion Marrissa, "4. History - Outside world post-THE MARRISSA GAMES until Candacension Pixies" ** Rugged Ralph and Fixin Felix show up and fix Wheatly. Marrissa, Wheatly and Chell Junor have a family reunion. * Riley Andorsen moves to District 12. Next: Timeline of MarissaTheWriter stories/Anno Glorii#AG 2182-2187: Rise and fall of falmer Hunger Games References Category:Timeline